deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Miyamoto Musashi vs. Fiore Dei Liberi
There's duelists like the Musketeers of the Guard who have won mamy fights and authors like Sun Tzu who basically is the meme of the wiki. However it's not uncommon for duelists to write books about how they managed to triumph over their opponents and their techniques. In certain cases, their arsenals may be extremely odd as well but these two are some of the best the East and the West have to offer. Miyamoto Musashi, author of The Book of Five Rings and the most famous Samurai warrior in Japan! Fiore Dei Liberi, author of The Flower of Battle and Italian knight who trained many others! Who is Deadliest? Miyamoto Musashi "Do nothing which is of no use." Short Range:Katana and Wakizashi Miyamoto is a master dual sword wielder with his primary sword being 29 inches and 2.13 pounds of tamagahane steel that can be used to quickly kill opponents. His secondary is 26 inches and 1 pound that can be thrown. Mid Range:Bokken Musashi's iconic wooden sword has the most variety of versions, ranging from 3 feet to 6 feet, dual-wielding, and being made from wooden oars, this blunt weapon can easily bash a foe's brains out. Special Weapon:Jutte Miyamoto used this police baton to capture enemy blades with the handle and has a hidden blade inside with a 1 foot length and only weighing 0.8 pounds. Tactics:Psychological Warfare Musashi was an expert at enraging his opponents by arriving to duels late, smiling at them, and even mooning them. Fiore Dei Liberi "Be audacious in the attack and let your soul not be old." Short Range:Longsword and Rondel Dagger Fiore carries two blades that he switches between with his primary sword being 47 inches and 2.4 pounds of European steel that can also be used as a blunt object. His secondary is 19 inches and weighs 0.9 pounds used as a utility tool. Mid Range:Poleaxe Liberi's iconic polearm has a couple dirty tricks added such as a lasso and poison along with being 4-6 feet long and an axe, spear, and spike head. Special Weapon:Bastoncello Fiore used this wooden stick as an improvised weapon to defend against knives and it is 1 foot long used by generals to show their authority. Tactics:Unarmed Combat Liberi could easily overpower his foes with just his considerable knowledge of wrestling and grappling techniques. X-Factors Armor:Miyamoto Musashi only wears a silk kimono while Fiore Dei Liberi wears a gambeson and chamois gloves which gives him at least some protection. Training:Miyamoto Musashi was self-taught but still wrote The Book of Five Rings which is compared to the Art of War and managed to become the most famous duelist in Japan for his unconventional dual-wielding and psychological tactics. Fiore Dei Liberi was taught by several Italian and German duelists and The Flower of Battle focuses on countering the opponent's weapon with the same weapon or a different one, dismounting horsemen, and one-handed swordfighting. Experience:Miyamoto Musashi won over 60 duels and fought in three battles and managed to survive despite being on the losing side of all of them. Fiore Dei Liberi only won five duels and only worked with artillery in a war. Notes Voting ends on August 31st. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in a Russian forest and both are alone. The Battle Akhmerovsky Forest, Russia Fiore Dei Liberi rested impatiently on a log as he waited for his dueling opponent. The Pope had sent him to fight who Japan considered their greatest duelist. So far, all he had done was be late. Miyamoto Musashi slowly walked up the path with a giant Bokken and Fiore finally had a reason to get up. "Finalmente pronto?" (Finally ready?) "あんまり。" (Not really.) Even more annoyed at the response, Liberi picked up his Poleaxe and took a swing at Miyamoto who dodged with ease and smacked his stomach with the wooden oar. Luckily the gambeson prevented most of the damage but Fiore was still sent backwards. Musashi laughed at his foe's pain which enraged him even more. Liberi just stabbed forwards and ran...all the way into a tree. Realizing his horrible mistake, he barely sidestepped the Bokken swing aimed for his head and quickly wrenched the polearm out of the tree. Fiore pushed Miyamoto backwards with the wooden shaft before tripping him up with the lasso. He flipped the Poleaxe to the poisoned back and but yelled in pain as his hand was cut by a thrown Wakizashi. Musashi took the opportunity to get back up and unsheathed his Katana and Jutte as Liberi angrily drew his Longsword. The two famous blades of Europe and Japan clashed a couple times but Fiore overextended himself in his rage and Miyamoto took advantage. The Jutte trapped the larger blade and tore it out of his hands before the top came off. Liberi stared in shock before his neck was stabbed and he stumbled backwards. Musashi dropped his baton and moved in for the kill but his foe stubbornly refused to die yet. Fiore used his grappling training to hold back Miyamoto's sword arm while he took a chance and stopped gripping his neck to pull out the Rondel Dagger. Liberi tried to stab Musashi in the face who barely was holding back the Dagger from his eye. Miyamoto used his weight to slash Fiore's already wounded hand just enough to get him to drop the blade and curse him in even more pain. Musashi went in for the killing blow but made his first mistake as Liberi dove for the Longsword and quickly smashed his foe's chest with the pommel. Bone cracking was heard as Miyamoto cried out in pain for the first time and Fiore aimed for his foe's head next. His guts getting slashed open prevented that and he collapsed to the ground from the massive amount of bloodloss he had endured. Liberi could only hold his Bastoncello as Musashi retrieved his Wakizashi. When he came back, he chuckled at the pathetic sight. "私はすでに棒を持ってきた。それは大きなものです。" (I already brought in a stick. A big one at that.) "Bastardo." (Bastard.) Miyamoto faked a swing and only got an ineffective swat in response. He grinned as he swung the Wakizashi at Fiore's good hand, permanently disarming him, before the Katana slashed through his neck. Miyamoto Musashi walked away from Fiore Dei Liberi's dismembered corpse and soon found his Bokken. There was only one thing left to do, leave before the Europeans realized they had lost twice. "今、私のボートはどこですか？" (Now, where is my boat?) Winner:Miyamoto Musashi Expert's Opinion Miyamoto Musashi won due to having a better secondary and special weapon along with superior tactics, training, and experience. Fiore Dei Liberi had a much better sword and mid range weapon but his only advantage in X-Factors was having slightly better armor. In the end, the better duelist adds another victory to his legend. Category:Blog posts